Mondo Douan
is , a Rider from an alternate year 2040 that appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Character History Mondo is the son of Tamotsu Douan and an unnamed woman, but Tamotsu was a genius scientist who was so obsessed with his work that he left his son and wife, eventually dying. In the year 2040 of the non-Oma Zi-O timeline, when his mother fell ill, Mondo was brought to the year 2019 by White Woz to search for his father and discover if he ever loved his wife so she could die in peace with the answer. Unfortunately, his arrival was a set up by White Woz to obtain his power for Geiz and inadvertently gives Time Jacker Ora the opportunity to turn Tamotsu into Another Quiz, though somehow without erasing Mondo's powers or memories as Kamen Rider Quiz, as usually happens. He fights against Zi-O and Geiz so he can face Another Quiz himself, easily defeating them with his confusing question-based powers, but Ora interferes to let Another Quiz escape. While having his watch (a keepsake from Tamotsu in the future) fixed by Junichiro, Mondo meets the Riders again and takes refuge in the 9 5 DO for his stay in this time, explaining why he's here. He easily wins that evening's trivia game in a landslide. The next day, Mondo confronts his father again after White Woz defeated Tamotsu, but he tells Geiz to take Mondo's powers. Mondo fights Geiz, but Sougo has Woz warp him away. He finds that Junichiro couldn't fix his father's watch, but says it's okay. He reasserts to Sougo that he is only here for his mother's sake, not his own, but is clearly distressed and, as Sougo points out, still carries the broken watch. Later, Mondo faces Another Quiz alone after Geiz fights and occupies Sougo; Geiz soon enters the battle only to fight Another Quiz instead of Mondo, having chosen to let him find his answer instead of taking his powers. Mondo and Geiz defeat Another Quiz, Mondo identifying himself to Tamotsu, reveals Tamotsu's bleak fate, and asks if there was anyone that Tamotsu ever truly loved. Tamotsu's answer: Mondo's mother. Mondo is satisfied, but Ora turns Tamotsu into Another Quiz again, Quiz's original powers not having been enough to destroy the Another Quiz Ridewatch. Before Mondo can transform again, however, White Woz steals his powers into a Blank Miridewatch directly, using it to finally defeat Another Quiz. Seeing that his watch has started ticking again, Mondo lets White Woz return him to the future, seemingly still with his memories and Driver. Personality Mondo is a highly prideful quiz master who is good in not only answering quiz games, but forcing his opponents to take part in his riddles. Beneath that bravado is a young man who has suffered greatly following his father's abandonment that also affected him and his mother, which explains why he came to 2019 to ask Tamotsu's younger self if he ever truly loved his family. Typically toying with his opponents through his quiz-based fighting style, his questions become stingingly personal when facing his father's Another Rider form. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Befitting his Rider motif, Mondo is rather brilliant, being able to overwhelmingly win the quiz game conducted by Junichiro. *'Time Alteration Immunity': For unknown reasons, Mondo's memories and powers as Kamen Rider Quiz remain unaffected by the formation of both Another Quiz and the Quiz Miridewatch, unlike all other Riders whose powers are stolen to be used as such. It may be due to external factors such as White Woz's interference, but is not outright explained, and is ignored by the characters after their initial confusion. Kamen Rider Quiz Kamen Rider Quiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. Mondo Douan transforms into by slotting the Quiz Topper into the Quiz Driver. While Kamen Rider Quiz's stats are slightly lower than Zi-O or Geiz, aside from running power, which is slightly higher, Quiz's main fighting style is to ask opponents true/false questions in battle. If an opponent is unable to answer him correctly (and they are often confused by him asking questions in a battle and don't answer at all), they will receive a painful electric shock. Kamen Rider Quiz consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The big question mark-shaped brainpower source on the forehead. It creates a pseudo brain-machine interface that allows the user to control suit functions by thought. Additionally, it is an archive that contains an insane amount of questions and quizzes asked around the world in the past. ** - The question mark shaped visual devices. They are capable of seeing extremely fine detail, and can even record 180-digit numbers shown in 0.1 seconds. ** - The Think Header's exterior. It's surface has a magnetic shield coating applied to it, protecting the Think Header from physical attacks and harmful electromagnetic waves. The internal temperature is always kept around 5°C thanks to an inbuilt cooling device. ** - The listening devices at the sides of the Think Header. They are capable of picking up to 100 sounds at once, and can deduce the possibility of what each sound is with a high degree of accuracy. Sends sounds to the IQ Dome. ** - The mouthplate. It automatically adjusts its output depending on the current situation, allowing the user to be heard at any time in any place. It is capable of very high sound quality. * - The chest armor. The two circular on it will electrically shock opponents who answer Kamen Rider Quiz's questions incorrectly via the Cathode Bracelets. The Result Armor boasts extremely high defense power, and electric shocks cannot be overwhelmed by physical attacks. * - The right shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors the surrounding environment, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The left shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors opponents, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The bodysuit. Energy from the Quiz Driver is violently amplified by running it across both the 'circle' and 'cross' sides of the suit. Additionally, an artificial neuron system connects the head to various parts of the suit, allowing the user to control suit functions by thought. * - The right arm. It contains a mechanism called which allows Quiz to perform delicate operations. * - The left arm. It contains a mechanism called which strenghens Quiz's striking power. * - The right forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The left forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The golden bracelets. They control electric fields and release shocks of various shapes. * - The hands. It's high degree of hardness and enhanced gripping strength makes it hard for enemies to escape from it's grip. When charged with electricity, the Hunting Hammers will glow golden. * - The legs. A special device called is built in, raising running power. * - The kneepads and shin protectors. It is composed of 25 kinds of 4 types of armor materials, and can reduce any impact done to it by one-fourth. * - The feet. Jumping power is doubled by jumping at a steady pace, allowing a strong kick to be released. However, any misstep in the pacing will result in a loss of jumping power. Finisher: *'Final Quiz Flash/Question Kick': After asking a true/false question, Quiz jumps in the air only to be hidden by a giant sign with two panels marked "O" and "X" respectively. He then breaks through the correct answer's panel with his foot and hits the enemy with a spinning kick carrying projections of both symbols and an "!" on impact. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 19 - 20 Equipment *Quiz Driver - Quiz's transformation device. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mondo Douan is portrayed by Katsuhiro Suzuki, who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Quiz, his suit actor is Uchusen Vol. 163. Etymology Mondo Douan's name is a homophone of the Japanese words for and . Notes *Quiz's helmet is retooled from Kamen Rider Ghost, while his body is retooled from the Ride-Players. **Its color scheme is similar to Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99 and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. *The "O" and "X" symbols on Kamen Rider Quiz's Chest aren't just for decoration. The red "O" represents "true", while the blue "X" represents "false" in the questions he asks for his attacks. *Mondo is the only Rider in the series (at least thus far) to not have his powers taken away by the corresponding Another Rider being formed (i.e., Another Quiz), retaining his memory and powers for unclear reasons (he is, however, seemingly incapable of defeating the Another Rider). Instead, his power is forcibly taken from him by White Woz, though he doesn't lose his memory, or if he eventually does, it is a delayed reaction. *Mondo is seemingly the only Future Rider in the series to not contain a reference to any of his actor's former roles at all. Rentaro Kagura is a ninja like , and Rento Makina isn't fully human like Kikaider (REBOOT). Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders